Keep On Tryin'
by WriterC
Summary: Booth and Brennan get snowed in at a hotel where two other guests have to do with Brennan. One of them has every intention of hurting her. What has Ortez to do with all this? B&B, of course. Regular updates!
1. The Blizzard

**Finally, our story gets posted on FanFiction! We wrote this mainly out of frustration because the writers of Bones just won't let Booth and Brennan kiss and since our happiness depends on this heavenly show we decided to take matters in our own hands. This has become about more than just the two of them getting to realize their feelings for one another and connecting the lips, though. We promise to update soon (we already finished up until chapter nine) if the reviews keep coming. 'Keep On Tryin'' has been tried out at school and become a big hit! The result is below. Please R&R.**

Chapter one: The Blizzard

* * *

"I gotta give it to you Bones," Seeley Booth said as he held open the door of his car for her, "That was pretty amazing the way you pulled that confession out of the guy."

He slammed the door shut when Temperance Brennan was seated and walked over to the other side to get behind the wheel.

"It was nothing," Brennan answered as she rolled her eyes the way she does when she's tired and ready to go home, "His description of what had happened didn't match the evidence I found which is what I explained to him and then he… confessed," she explains while she shrugs.

"Yeah, but still," Booth turned on the ignition and turned the vehicle onto the road, "I used some hardcore psychology on him and he wouldn't snap."

Brennan leaned her head against the headrest and closed her eyes.

"You know I don't believe in psychology. What happened tonight proves my point. Nothing's more persuasive than facts," she sighed with content.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Booth hushed her and turned on the radio.

"…strongly advise everyone not to travel …upcoming weather …blizzards…"

"Damn!" Booth exclaimed and jammed his fists on the wheel.

Brennan said nothing but turned her head to her partner and looked at him questioningly.

"Why are you redirecting your frustration to your car?"

"Because I don't want to hit you and I was going to get Parker tonight."

Brennan nodded that she understood and placed a soft hand on Booth's sleeve.

"We'll find a hotel and we'll get up early. You'll only miss the night."

Booth murmured that he agreed and Brennan added, "Come on, I'll keep you company. It'll be fun."

"Fun? What do you know about having fun?" Booth sulked as he bent forward and crossed his arms over the wheel.

Brennan smiled.

"I actually know a lot about having fun."

"Your kind of fun, anyway," Booth said sarcastically as he changed their direction and headed towards the nearest hotel.

* * *

His cell phone beeped and the man flipped it open and held it to his ear. 

"Slectovencto," a deep voice on the other end of the line spoke.

"Yes, master Ortez?"

"I know where they are. Listen, you must check in at the hotel closest to where you are. See if you can find them there. Understood?"

"Yes, master."

"And Slectovencto... don't forget I want the woman alive. You can shoot the FBI agent but I want her alive."

"Of course, master." And with those words he ended their call. Next he put on his coat, grabbed his car keys and left the house.

* * *

"Let me help you with those," Booth offered as Brennan struggled with the weight of her suitcases. 

"Thank you," she said as she handed him a heavy suitcase.

"What kind of hotel doesn't have someone to help you get your stuff upstairs?" Booth grumbled through clenched teeth.

"If you want I can take that suitcase back." Brennan pushed the elevator button and they waited for the elevator to descend.

The doors opened and they stepped inside. Booth couldn't help but look at Brennan as she curiously glanced around in the tiny space. She was wearing black trousers with a matching black jacket and a white blouse. Not tightly hugging her figure but form-fitting. The fact that this woman wasn't at all aware of her beauty strongly appealed to him. She was unlike anyone he'd ever met before. His most valuable partner, one of his dearest friends.

Could I fall in love with her, Booth wondered as he shifted his gaze to her face, zooming in on her big blue eyes. Sparkling brightly with curiosity as ever. There had always been 'something' between them. It was more than just friendship. It was utter trust and dedication to their shared passion for solving crimes, letting justice happen. There had been moments where this weird chemistry between them was overwhelming and to be honest, at those times it had seemed so appropriate to kiss her. But then there had been moments, and there always would be, where the tension between them hang heavily in the air. Mostly when they, once again, completely disagreed with each other. Could he fall in love with her? Maybe. Perhaps. Probably. But it could ruin everything.

"Booth? Booth!" Brennan was looking at him and smiled.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Booth answered vaguely as he cleared his throat and looked away.

"You had a pretty intense expression on your face. That indicates you were thinking hard about something," Brennan interrogated him.

The arrival of the elevator on the fifth floor saved Booth from having to answer her prying question. They quickly got their stuff out and started down the hall searching for their room numbers.

"Ah! 502! That's my room," Booth exclaimed excitedly.

"I found mine, 503!" Brennan replied a second later.

"Let's get your stuff in first," Booth offered generously and threw the card at Brennan, who caught it with one hand and slid it through the slot. She pushed open the door and they walked into the room. After they put her suitcases on the bed Booth whistled appreciatively.

"Nice room, Bones." When he'd first started using this nickname for her Brennan had hated it. Over time it had become a kind of endearment, though and she didn't mind anymore.

Brennan shrugged.

"It's a room," she replied dryly. She wasn't the kind of person who paid attention to how big or rich their room was, as long as it had a bed and a bathroom in it she was satisfied. That this room also contained a sofa, minibar, radio, television set and a large wardrobe she couldn't care less about. As long as she could get some sleep and freshen up in the morning.

"Whoa, this bed is awesome!" Booth said as he flopped down on it and let himself fall into the soft pillows.

"Booth, you're acting like a child," Brennan observed.

"So what? I'm excited."

"I would really appreciate it if you'd get off my pillows now," she demanded as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Booth jumped up and threw the pillows back in their places.

"Did you bring pyjamas?" he asked.

"Wha- no," Brennan answered as she furrowed her brow. "But I can buy some."

"All the shops are probably closed."

"Okay... so I'll sleep in something else," Brennan furrowed her brow more and obviously was unsure of where this conversation was going.

"All I'm saying is, I have a t-shirt for you if you want." Booth started fumbling through his suitcase until he found what he was looking for and held up a large t-shirt.

"Okay. Thanks," Brennan replied and took the t-shirt.

* * *

"Hi. Could you tell me if my sister's just checked in here? Her name is Joy- I mean Temperance Brennan. Could be she was with a man," he held up a photo of Brennan as he spoke to he woman behind the desk. She narrowed her eyes and thought. 

"Yes. Yes she did. And indeed she was with a man," she finally answered.

"Ah! That's great. Could you give me her room number?"

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to do that. Besides, miss Brennan didn't announce you were visiting."

"Look, she's my baby sister, all right? We live a great distance apart and now I happen to be in the same town. I haven't seen her in months. Please, let me see her. I need to know which room she's staying in," he said in a pleading voice and he made his eyes beg her to give him what he wanted.

"All right then, I guess. If you wait a minute I'll call her, inform her about your arrival, mister..."

"Brennan. And please don't call. It would ruin the surprise."

"Room 503. Fifth floor," the woman sighed.

"Thank you. You're a darling," he said smiling charmingly. That trick always worked. Hotels are never a safe place to hide, he thought as he turned towards the elevators and felt the reassuring pressure of his gun pressed against his leg.

* * *

"Okay, well, I'll just go to my room and... we'll see each other in the morning." 

"All right. Good night, Booth."

"Good night, Bones."

Booth got up from the sofa and walked towards the bed to retrieve his own suitcase. However, when he tried to open the door it seemed stuck. He pushed it with his shoulder but it wouldn't move.

"Booth, are you all right?" Brennan asked from the sofa.

"Looks like this door- won't- open," Booth answered as he pushed three more times.

Brennan got up, too and turned the light switch. When the lights didn't go on she tried the tv, then the radio. Nothing.

"I think the power's down," she told him.

"Oh, crap," Booth said as he put his suitcase on the floor and got his cell phone out of his pocket.

"I'm calling the desk lady to let her have someone come up here and open the door," he explained as he dialed a number. Brennan looked expectantly at him as Booth waited for someone to answer the phone.

"That's weird," he finally said as he took his cell phone from his ear and looked intently at the screen. "I've got no reach. Probably because of that damn blizzard."

They both looked outside and watched heavy snowflakes being blown against the window.

"Looks like we're about to get one," Brennan said to no one in particular.

* * *

Now that part one of his assignment had been executed there was only one more thing to do before he could go to his room and relax, at last. So he went down to the desk lady and told her he would be staying for some time. He requested a room close to Brennan's and paid cash, as usual. 

Although it hadn't been much of a surprise to find the other man here it had certainly made him feel like he had to be more focused. He shouldn't be a big problem but he shouldn't be underestimated either. Right now Joy Keenan was his top priority.

Thanking the lady for her help, he grabbed the card and headed for his room while whistling a song he liked.

* * *

Brennan yawned and her eyelids started to become heavy. 

"We should get some sleep," Booth noted.

"Hm. We should," Brennan agreed as she yawned again. "Sorry."

"If you get up I can start making myself a bed," Booth said as he jumped up and offered Brennan his hand to pull her up from the sofa.

"You can have some of my pillows," she offered and started to collect a few.

In the past hour it had become dark both outside and inside as Booth and Brennan had sat on the sofa drinking wine from the minibar and eating chocolate. They'd talked about their case- the one they had just solved, and then about Parker, Hodgins and Angela's relationship and the importance of owning a gun as a forensic anthropologist. On the latter matter, they disagreed. Brennan had always wanted her own gun 'to shoot people with', as she'd bluntly stated, but all of her requests had been denied by the FBI. The only reassurance that Booth was able to give her was his constant presence and thus protection by her side and the extra time on the shooting club she'd been given recently.

"Are you comfortable?" Booth's voice sounded loud in the silent room.

"Yes. I hate it that I couldn't brush my teeth, though," Brennan replied.

"Why? Is brushing your teeth that important to you?" Booth asked, finding it weird that a person could worry about their teeth not getting brushed when they were stuck in a hotel with blizzards on the other side of the window.

"It's just that I don't like to alter my habits. And from an anthropological point of view that's completely normal."

"Oh. Okay," Booth sounded as if it suddenly became clear to him and turned onto his other side. The sofa had appeared to be far from comfortable.

Five minutes later Booth still hadn't found the right sleeping position and turned on his other side for the upteenth time.

"Booth! Stop turning. You're keeping me from my sleep," Brennan's voice sounded sleepy from the other side of the room.

"Easy talking for you, Bones. You're not getting scoliosis from lying on this freaking sofa."

Brennan opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. She sighed.

"Fine. You can sleep in my bed."

"Oh, you don't have to sleep on the sofa, I mean I'm the gentleman here and-"

"Booth. You can come here and sleep in this bed with me. Together. As long as you stay the gentleman you claim to be," she added teasingly.

Within a second Booth had jumped up from the sofa and wearing nothing but his shorts and t-shirt hurried over to Brennan's bed.

"Hey! Easy, you're demolishing the bed," Brennan commented when he literally came crashing down next to her and quickly snuggled up under the duvet.

Booth groaned with happiness and pecked Brennan on her cheek.

"Thanks, Bones," he said gratefully.

"Yeah... well... good night, Booth," she replied being taken aback by his sudden act of intimacy. What did he just do? What did that mean? Nobody could make her belief that it was just a thing partners do. People are so complicated. Perhaps it was nothing. But Booth was unable to worry about what he had just done. He was soundly asleep beside her.


	2. Keep On Tryin'

**Yay! We got reviews! Everyone, thank you so much! And Lilly: thank you for letting me introduce you to Bones, it's just the most heavenly show on earth...  
Anyway, lots of fluff and a murder in this chapter... Enjoy!  
(Incidentally, did we say, the more reviews we get the sooner the next chapter will be up? We thought so!)**

**

* * *

**Chapter two: Keep On Tryin'**

* * *

**

The man with the knife sneaked through the hall and stopped before the door of room number 503. He got his home-manufactured card out of his pocket and slid it through the slot. When the door didn't open, he tried again. He became nervous when the door still wouldn't open after five attempts.

"What are you doing here, Slectovencto?" a cold voice said.

The man with the knife turned around sharply and fixed his stare on the man standing a few feet away from him.

"I knew you'd come by sooner or later. I know what you're here to do." He paused. "It's not going to happen, Slectovencto," he continued as he reached for his gun under his belt.

Slectovencto was startled and stood frozen for a moment. Then he decided that his only chance would be to reach the other man sooner than he could pull out his gun and train it on his face. Without any further hesitation he threw himself on the man with the gun but the latter one stepped away and Slectovencto fell hard against the wall. A loud thud sounded through the deserted hall.

Unfortunately, in his quick action to move away from Slectovencto, the man with the gun had dropped it and Slectovencto was now grabbing for it, succeeding as he pulled the other man's leg from underneath him.

"Joy!" the man without the gun yelled in a last attempt to protect her and struggled to his feet. Try as he might, he could not avoid the bullet that was released from the gun. It hit him straight in the chest and the last thing he did as a living man was pushing the button of the power-controller he had in his pocket.

The silenced bang that came from the gun announced death and Slectovencto realized he'd have a big mess to clean up before he could finish his business and return to Ortez. He'd make him proud.

* * *

Brennan's eyes shot open and she sat up straight. 

"Booth! Did you hear that?" she asked as she glanced around nervously.

"What? What's wrong?" his voice sounded sleepy.

"Someone said... I heard someone say my name."

"Like what? Like, Brennan, doctor Brennan, Temperance, Bones?"

"No. No, someone cried out 'Joy'. A man cried out 'Joy'."

She seemed upset. Booth sat up straight beside her and looked at the side of her face. He could barely make out her contours in the dark room but God, she was beautiful.

"Were you... maybe you were just having a bad dream," Booth suggested.

"I heard him, Booth. It wasn't a dream," Brennan answered with determination in her voice.

"It's okay," Booth told her. Suddenly he felt the upcoming urge to hug her, to hold her in his arms and protect her. It was one of those moments when the chemistry between them got overwhelming. Instead he softly rubbed her back.

"We'll take a look around tomorrow. See if there's anyone you know who might know your real name, okay?" he said and lightly squeezed her shoulder.

"Okay," she relented and seemed too lost in thinking about possibilities to even notice his hand on her back.

"Come on. Let's go back to sleep," Booth said as he pulled her down with him.

To his surprise, she didn't seek the outer edge of the bed like before but rested her head on his arm and placed her hand on his chest before she closed her eyes. He pulled her a little closer so he could wrap his arm around her small but muscular shoulder and with his other hand tucked her hair behind her ear. He would protect her. He knew when she needed him to and he assumed he was the only man she trusted enough to even let him protect her. Booth was completely fine with this.

* * *

_I__'ve been thinkin' 'bout  
All the times you told me  
You're so full of doubt  
You just can't let it be  
But I know  
If you keep comin' back for more  
Then I'll keep on tryin'  
Keep on tryin'_

"Hm, nice wake-up call," Booth murmered as the radio filled the room with music. He brought his hand to the empty place beside him where he had expected to feel Brennan's warm body.

Just when he started wondering where she was the bathroom door opened and a brightly smiling Brennan emerged from it.

"Booth, do you hear that? That's our song! That's _Keep on Tryin'_! Can you believe it?" she exclaimed happily and started to sing along.

_And I feel so satisfied when  
I can see you smile  
I want to confide in  
All that is true, so I'll  
Keep on tryin' I'm  
Through with lyin'_

"Come on, Booth, sing with me," she pleaded and continued singing.

She's actually got a good voice, Booth thought as he gave in and started singing, too.

_Keep on tryin', I'm  
Tired of cryin'  
I got to find a way  
To get on home to you_

Brennan stuck out her hand to him and Booth let her lead him out of the bed. He gently grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him as they danced, hands clasped and his other hand on the small of her back.

After singing a few more lines they started laughing so they stopped singing. Quite enjoying the slow-dancing with Booth, Brennan decided she could go on like this for another while.

_I got to find a way  
To get on home to you..._

As the last tones died away and the old radio creaked, Brennan was still in Booth's arms.

"Now, this is a pleasant way to get up in the morning," Booth grinned.

"Yeah, it is...," then suddenly Brennan jerked her head up from his shoulder.

"What?" he asked her indignantly.

"The radio! The power must be on!" she stated and wrenched out of his arms to get to the light switches on the wall.

"Look!" she said as she enthusiastically switched the lights on and off.

"Yeah, that's great," Booth sighed as he realized that his private time with Brennan was over. She'd probably kick him out soon and send him back to his own room.

"Now you can go to your own room and take a shower while I freshen up right here," she continued brightly.

"I do want that t-shirt back, you know," he said and pointed at her as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'll have to go home and wash it first. Then you can have it back," she offered generously.

Brennan didn't seem to notice Booth's sulkiness about being kicked out. Actually, she had, but she found it more rational to pretend like she didn't. If she wouldn't know better, sometimes she'd think that he might even have romantic feelings for her. Angela may have been right after all...


	3. Why Are You Always Trying To Abduct Me?

**Are these updates fast or are they fast? Again: thanks for the wonderful reviews. They always keep writer's block far away. Leena7, thanks for giving this a chance! All the people that have added Keep On Tryin' to Story Alert or even Favorite Story: THANKS! That means a lot. This chapter: some humour and a startling discovery...**

* * *

Chaper three: Why Do I Always Feel Like You're Abducting Me?

* * *

"Knock, knock." Booth was standing in the hall in front of Brennan's door. He had taken a shower and gotten dressed, thus followed Brennan's orders. 

She opened the door and looked at him strangely.

"Why were you saying 'knock, knock' instead of actually knocking on my door?"

The fresh scent emitted by her hair and body told Booth she'd been doing the same thing in her room. Booth didn't like to think of himself as a shallow guy so it was hard for him to admit that he felt slightly disappointed that Brennan had changed out of his t-shirt and into a less skin-revealing outfit. And it was a shame that he hadn't been able to stop himself from stealing glances at her bare legs the previous night. However, it would be silly to worry much about this since Brennan herself would surely give him some anthropological explanation. Probably something about the male instincts regarding the fertility of a woman.

"It's a game, Bones, everybody knows it."

"I don't," Brennan replied as she took a step backwards to let him in. Here we go again, Booth thought.

"Someone says 'knock, knock', you say, 'who's there' and the other person replies saying something funny. It's very simple and most children learn it when they're still young," he quickly explained.

"But I'm not a child."

Obviously she once again didn't get his point.

"I know that."

"Then why are we playing that game?"

Sometimes Booth wondered whether she really didn't get what he was saying or if she did and secretly laughed at him behind his back for making a serious attempt at explaining.

"It was a joke, Bones, okay? I was kidding," he said in an exasperated voice.

Brennan shrugged.

"Okay. Shall we go get breakfast?"

"That would be nice," Booth answered and sighed with relief for their seemingly pointless discussion had come to an end and made place for something nice, for something good. Breakfast.

* * *

They walked out of the elevator and Booth told Brennan he'd make a quick stop by the desk lady. Brennan agreed to come with him. After all, they were partners and they did everything together. 

"Good morning, how can I help you?" It was the same desk lady from the previous day and she was smiling friendly as ever.

"We have a question about your security policy," Booth started to say.

"Yes, last night the power went down and we got locked up in my room," Brennan interrupted.

"I would like to know why in a situation like this all doors automatically lock up instead of open. It's dangerous. There could be a fire and nobody gets out," Booth continued.

The desk lady looked confused.

"Well, I'm sorry, but the power never was down yesterday. It must have been your room only. Although I wouldn't know how that would be possible... On behalf of the hotel I apologize sincerely. I hope it didn't cause too much problems for you."

"It did, we had to sleep in the same bed," Brennan pointed out.

"Bones!" Booth warned her through clinched teeth.

"And we had to eat dinner from the minibar," she added, ignoring him.

Booth smiled at the desk lady apologetically and leaned forward over the desk, blocking Brennan out with his arm.

"It wasn't too much of a problem and we accept your apology. Only next time the power goes down somewhere make sure the door opens." He smiled friendly at her and then turned to grab Brennan's arm gently but firmly.

"Again: why do I always feel like you're abducting me?" she asked annoyed as he led her towards the restaurant. Grabbing her arm and guiding her away was Booth's unpleasant habit when he wanted her to get away from someone quickly or when he had to take her somewhere and they were late and she didn't want to leave her lab.

"Miss Brennan! By the way, how's your brother?" the desk lady called after them.

Brennan sharply turned and stared at her.

"My brother?" she said with disbelief.

"Yes, he checked in here yesterday. Said he came to see you. Did you get a nice surprise?"

Brennan wrenched her arm from Booth's grip and approached the desk lady.

"Russ? Is Russ here? Did he tell you his name?" she fired questions eager for the answers.

"No, dear, he didn't tell me his name, but it should be right here on this form. Look-"

Brennan quickly took the piece of paper from the desk lady's hands and studied it briefly.

In the blank where one was supposed to fill in a name it said: J.K. Brennan.

Brennan gasped in shock and looked up at Booth, who was still waiting on the spot where she'd left him standing but now came striding towards her when he noticed her expression.

"It says here someone filled in 'J.K. Brennan'," she said as she handed him the form.

"And this person's filled in your address, too," Booth spoke in an angry voice.

"Do you remember what this man looked like?" Brennan turned back to the desk lady who had been following their exchange of findings. The desk lady's eyes turned big as she came to realize her apparent mistake of giving the man Brennan's room number.

"He... he had dark blond hair, brown eyes, lean and tall... Dark shirt, jeans...," she started to sum up from her memory.

"Did you notice anything unusual?" Booth interrupted, "Like a scar or a tattoo, jewelry maybe?"

The desk lady dug deep in her memory for a moment before she answered, "He had a birthmark under one of his eyes. I remember that because at first sight it looks like a black."

Their gazes met and Booth and Brennan exchanged several meaningful looks before being interrupted by the desk lady.

"I'm sorry I can't be more helpful. Should I call the police?" she offered nervously.

"No, that's okay. I'm FBI," Booth replied calmly.

"I'm his partner," Brennan added as her mind started to get going, gathering facts and making comparisons. Booth thanked the desk lady for her help and Brennan and he finally resumed their walk to the restaurant.

* * *

"J.K.. Joy Keenan. It has to be someone who knows about my past. He might have something to do with my father," Brennan concluded. 

Booth leaned forward over his plate and was just about to reply to her statement as one of the staff asked for everyone's attention. Booth turned his head towards her.

"Thank you for your attention, ladies and gentlemen," she started.

"As you might have noticed tonight we got snowed in by the blizzards. Now, we have not suffered any severe damage but it is impossible to dig through the snow from the inside of the hotel. Of course, we tried to contact Rescue but the telephones are out of use. There is no need to panic," she spoke slowly and clearly.

"In situations like this help will be sent to all hotels so it will be only a matter of time before we get dug out. I repeat: There is no need to panic. You can still use all the facilities this hotel offers and if you have any questions you can ask one of our staff. Ladies and gentlemen, I wish you a pleasant stay."

"Yeah, I expected that," Booth said sarcastically as he turned back to Brennan. Her focused expression hadn't changed since the lady started making her speech and she continued as if there had been no interruption at all.

"Whoever this man is, he's still in the hotel," she told him.

Booth nodded and took in all of her findings.

"Perhaps he's here, having breakfast," he suggested. Brennan's head shot up and she scanned all the people in the restaurant.

"Bones, please try not to be so obvious when you're scrutinizing everyone's face while they're eating!"

"Why, I have to take a good look," Brennan answered without interrupting her 'investigation' as her eyes shifted from one person to another. "If he's working for my father I have nothing to be scared about, do I?"

Booth sighed. Making her stop was pointless. Why did everything she said always sounded so freaking logical?

"Just... do what you have to and eat your breakfast," he relented as he resumed eating his.

* * *

Slectovencto sat on the edge of his bed and cleaned the gun he'd stolen off the man he had killed. Now that one obstacle had been overcome, there were two more left. Number one: getting rid of the FBI-agent. Number two: taking the scientist to his boss. 

This baby was going to come in handy, he thought and smirked as he took the bullets out and pulled the trigger.

"Bang!"

* * *

"Ha! I won again!" Brennan exclaimed triumphantly. 

"There must be some kind of strategy you figured out," Booth assumed.

"You can't stand it that I beat you again, can you?"

Booth groaned and got up from his lying position on the bed. Brennan was sitting on the edge and sat the laptop in her lap.

"You want to try again?"

"Naw. I'm sick of playing Mine Sweeper with you. I want to do something fun!"

"Okay," Brennan said as she shut down her laptop, "What do you suggest we do?"

"Let's check out the sports centre. See if there's anything fun to do there," Booth clasped his hands and waited for Brennan to catch up with him on his way to the door, which he held open for her courteously.


	4. Hot Blooded

**Wow, looks like people actually like our story. Yay! We thank all of you that reviewed from the bottom of our Bones-addicted hearts. Chapter four should be very... entertaining, hehe.  
Hint: Didn't you just love Roxy and Tony...? R&R if you liked it!**

* * *

Chapter four: Hot Blooded

Brennan and Booth stood in the doorway of the hotel's small sports centre looking typical as Brennan had her arms crossed in front of her chest and Booth had his hands resting on his belt, his jacket tucked behind them. They were observing the men and women working out, some with guilty expressions as they recalled the snacks eaten the previous day, some looking determined in their attempt to stay fit and healthy.

"What do you want to do?" Brennan asked as they glanced around.

In the gym in front of them several people were using the fitness machines. Booth's gaze shifted to the opposite side and he noticed another door.

"Let's go see what's behind that door, shall we?" he said and approached it with Brennan following closely.

"Wow!" he exclaimed as they entered the second gym.

The sight of hanging bags and an actual boxing ring brought back memories from a case in Las Vegas they'd solved together while working undercover as a passionate young couple.

"Why don't you show me something, Tiger?" Brennan whispered from behind Booth's back and looked at him seductively. She all but worried about the smoothness with which they got back into their parts of sexy girlfriend and macho boxer.

"Anything for my baby," Booth played along and took off his jacket. He threw it aside and grinned broadly as he prepared to throw his fists into the hanging bag. All energy gathered and he punched for dear life while images of Brennan dressed in a short black dress and a blood-red gown flashed through his mind.

Amazed. That was the only word appropriate for how he'd felt when she first emerged from the bathroom in the figure-hugging black dress. Not surprised, amazed. Any hot-blooded man would have been taken aback by such beauty. No, it certainly hadn't been hard for him to act as her lover, not hard at all. In fact, from both sides it had seemed to come quite natural...

Oh, you big show-off, Brennan thought as she watched 'her guy' victimise the hanging bag. It made her think about their trip to Vegas, about their cover of being a loosely committed couple. It had been great fun for one thing but confusing for another, although she hadn't allowed herself to think about that until they were back home. She could no longer claim that there wasn't anything between them. According to Booth, they were partners, as in two guys being partners. Which meant that to her he was essentially a woman if she followed his reasoning. Somehow Booth hadn't found that logical, though.

It was just that there had been something she'd felt for which she hadn't been able to find a rational explanation other than that she'd enjoyed being his girlfriend. Which was impossible. After all, he could be very annoying and they completely disagreed with each other on too many important matters. For instance his thing with God, or his invicible friend, as she liked to refer to Him. And then marriage. He had proposed to the mother of his child, once. But Brennan thought that marriage was like some archaic institution. She didn't need a piece of paper to prove her commitment. Kids. He had one, she'd never want to put a child in this crazy world.

Brennan banned her thoughts to the back of her mind when Booth was finally done attacking the hanging bag.

"Nobody tops that, sweetheart," he grinned.

"I can see my man's still in great shape."

A small smile crossed her features and she met his gaze. Intensity sprang from their eyes as they experienced one of their 'weird moments' where other people would start feeling uncomfortable holding the other one's gaze for more than just a second but where Booth and Brennan could look at each other for more than just a passing moment. Not even the eventual aversion of their eyes was awkward.

For Booth that look felt like a kiss and for Brennan his gaze meant protection. Brennan hadn't had a connection as strong as theirs in her whole life and secretly she thoroughly enjoyed having someone's full attention. In a way, it made her feel special. It made her feel cared for. Like she belonged with someone. Most importantly, it made her feel like she had family. Perhaps this was why Booth sometimes felt like she was just a child, needing someone to look after her, to love her. Someone she could come to when she felt scared or sad. In contrast, on other occasions she was a full-grown woman perfectly capable of handling everything that came her way herself. This was what she radiated when she was working or interrogating a suspect. Or knocking down a man.

Booth threw his arm around her shoulders and pressed her against him.

"How about Roxy Baby gives it a try herself? Show me what you got," he tempted.

A laugh escaped Brennan's throat and she replied, "You know I don't box, Tony."

"Aw, come on, honey. You know you just excell in what, five fighting sports?" he continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"Three types of martial arts! Not boxing."

"Oh, but I'm sure you'll do well. Just give it a try," Booth replied as he gently pushed her towards the hanging bag and began taking off her jacket.

"Fine! But don't be so bossy," Brennan relented and let the jacket slip off her arms.

She made sure she stood stable enough and held up her fists in front of her face.

"Okay, what do I do now?"

"You punch the bag," Booth superfluously answered.

"I get that," Brennan replied and threw a few punches at it.

"Not bad," Booth told her as he bent his body sideways so she could see his head from behind the hanging bag.

"Thank you," Brennan said and lowered her hands assuming she was done.

"Wait! You're not done yet," Booth quickly told her and gave her a few directions.

"Now hit it. Hit it hard," he finished his brief boxing lection and braced himself behind the hanging bag.

Brennan repeated his words in her head as she concentrated and prepared herself to punch on full force a few moments later. Unfortunately though, just as she launched her punch Booth moved the bag aside to see why it was taking her so long. Not even Brennan's reaction speed was great enough to stop her movement and even though she immediately held back some of her force she punched him hard in the face.

Booth grasped at his face and stumbled backwards.

"Booth!" Brennan let out a shriek and quickly made her way to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked anxiously as she placed her hands over his and slowly tried to move them off his face so she could take a look at it.

"Ah, careful," Booth moaned.

Brennan could see exactly where she'd hit him.

"Do you think it's fractured?" she asked him with concern.

"No," he groaned, "Just bruised."

"I'm sorry I punched you," Brennan apologized as she looked for something to stop the bleeding in his nose. When she didn't find anything useful, she squeezed the bridge of his nose hard.

"Squeeze it right here and I'll go get something for your nose."

Brennan was back within a few moments and kneeled down beside him to treat his nose.

"Good punch, Bones," Booth couldn't help but compliment her.

"You're being sarcastic now, right?"

"No, really. Great punch."

"I told you I'm sorry."

"I mean it. A woman should be able to defend herself. Take down a guy once in awhile. You... certainly can."

"Thanks," Brennan smiled and carefully wiped some blood off his face.

"There," she said as she was finished, "Your nose should be fine."

Brennan stood up from the floor and reached out her hand to Booth to help him to his feet. He hesitated for merely a second, then took her hand and let her pull him up.

"Thanks, Bones."

They locked their gazes for the second time that day and Booth cupped her cheek with his right hand. Brennan lightly rested her head in it and smiled as again, she had his full attention.

* * *

That evening Booth and Brennan were having dinner together at the restaurant. They had spent the remainder of the day taking walks through the hotel, looking at the fish in the restaurant, reading magazines from the foyer which they both found uninteresting and eventually ended up on the sofa in Brennan's room, talking. Talking about things they'd done when they were kids, about Booth's favourite restaurant, about Brennan's car and many other subjects except work. It had to be possible for them to have a conversation and not discuss work. As it appeared it was, and once they'd got going, many topics presented itselves that did not include their jobs. 

In these two days they had become even more close and although Booth still preferred spending time with his son, he didn't worry much about his lost time with him. Booth was with family.

They were both suddenly interrupted in their thoughts as a scream came from the foyer. Their heads shot up and without saying a word they threw their napkins on the table simultaneously, stood up from the table and made for the foyer.

"What's going on?" Booth asked as they entered.

Brennan took in the scene in front of her. The desk lady stood timidly as a woman sitting on her knees was frantically talking to a little boy whose friend glanced around nervously.

"Miss, calm down. What happened?" Booth asked the woman when he'd come within earshot of her.

"Look at my son!" she cried and moved aside so the little boy was visible. Booth's eyes widened and Brennan's narrowed when they noticed that the boy was covered in blood.

Booth averted his eyes and looked at Brennan, nearly unnoticably signing for her to come over and take a look.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"I'm special FBI agent Seeley Booth and this is-"

"Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist. We're partners," Brennan interrupted. She hated it when someone else tried to introduce her to another person. As if she couldn't speak for herself.

The woman looked slightly confused at Brennan's job description and turned to Booth.

"Mark- my son and his friend were playing hide and seek. I told them to be back for dinner and then he showed up like this. Covered in blood," she said in a small voice.

"Is it okay if my partner talks to Mark about what happened?" Booth asked.

The woman nodded her head.

"Yeah. Sure," she said as she swallowed and calmed down.

"Let's go sit over there while doctor Brennan examines your son."

Booth and the woman turned and walked out of earshot. Brennan squatted down and rested her elbows on her knees.

"Hi. My name is doctor Temperance Brennan."

"Hello, my name- I am Mark," the boy stammered.

Brennan nodded encouragingly at him.

"How are you doing, Mark?"

"I- I'm fine I think," he answered hesitantly.

"Yeah? Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Okay..."

Brennan examined his skin for any injuries.

"That's a lot of blood you got on you," she observed. "I would like to know where you got it from."

Mark stared at her.

"I didn't do anything wrong..." he started to say.

Brennan felt sorry for him and softly squeezed his upper arm.

"Nobody's saying that you did. Don't be afraid, okay?"

"Me and Thomas were playing hide and seek and then I hid in a secret place and I fell on something soft and when I got up I saw it was a man and he was dead and his blood was on me."

There was one thing that Brennan liked best about kids and that was that they were able to describe things the way they were, without any understatements or exaggerations. Their observations weren't clouded by their judgement yet.

"How about you show agent Booth and me where the secret hiding place was and afterwards we let your mom clean you up while we take care of the dead man," Brennan suggested.

Mark nodded his head that he agreed and Brennan wiped some sticky hair out of his face.

"You can go tell your mom that you're okay," she told him friendly.

* * *

"What the hell happened here?" Booth asked with disbelief as he and Brennan entered the crammed space and she aimed her flashlight at the dead body on the floor. 

"Well, there's no bones here, but let's find out."


	5. Let The Games Begin

**Although we** **didn't get as many reviews as we got for the last chapters, we decided to update anyway and our special thanks go to those who reviewed! You guys are awesome!  
The title of this new chapter says it all...  
Lots and lots of angst, Booth and Brennan **'**moments**'** (or thoughts) all around, of course!  
We hope that those who are reading this but haven't yet reviewed will because we need to know if we're getting this right. Even grading this chapter would make us happy. But hey, we're not going to beg. We just want to bring you pleasure with B&B fluff and angst! So enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

Chapter five: Let the Games Begin

* * *

Brennan squatted down beside the body and for a few minutes did nothing but observe. Booth had left her to herself in the confined space. He knew she preferred it that way. In the meantime he would usually question the witnesses, talk to the police, take a look around. This time there wasn't much Booth could do. The mother had taken the boys to her room. There wouldn't be much they could tell him anyway.

"Booth!" Brennan called from inside the crammed space.

"What have you got?" he asked her. She stretched out her arm and handed him a small black box.

"Here. I found this on the body. It was in his pocket," she said as she frowned slightly the way she always did when something didn't make sense to her yet.

Booth studied it for a moment.

"What is it?" he asked her as he threw the small black box up and grabbed it out of the air. She sat in the dimly lit room which was more the size of a hall closet and seemed to feel perfectly at ease with her surroundings. Brennan looked up at him and her blue eyes reflected the light coming from behind Booth, making her eyes shine like brilliant diamonds.

"I don't know," she answered. "I'll have to open it up in my room. I can't do much here, anyway."

"Did you get anything off of him? Other than this interesting magic box?"

"Cause of death is definitely excessive blood loss but he didn't bleed out here. There's a bullet in his chest. The black box's from his pocket. He had his fingers clasped around it. Couldn't find an ID. No further obvious injuries."

"You think he's the guy who checked in under your name?"

"I have no way of knowing other than that he matches the description the desk lady gave us."

Booth nodded that he understood. Personally, he found the matching description of an eye-witness convincing enough. Brennan, on the other hand, was a specialist in ID-ing bones. Or remains, as she referred to them. She needed scientific proof for everything.

"We have to get the body out of here. It's going to decompose and the hotel guests won't be happy with the smell," Brennan stated as she stood up and looked down on the remains.

"All right. I'll go ask the cook if he has a spare freezer somewhere," Booth joked and threw the black box at her.

Brennan caught it with one hand and smiled at him as he turned around and walked away. She sighed with content and turned her back to the door to take another look at the body. Her eyes went from his hair to his shoes and noticed every little detail. Brennan tilted her head to one side and narrowed her eyes as her pure, rational mind took over.

What could she tell from his position? What did the depth of the bullet-wound tell her? His clothes. Formal or informal? Why was he here? Physique. Trained or neglected?

Suddenly a shiver ran down her spine and merely a moment later a gloved hand came from behind her and pressed her nose and mouth shut. Brennan's eyes turned big with fear as she felt a strange body pressing against her back. The next thing she felt was the cold metal from the barrel of a gun pressed hard against her temple. She winced only slightly but just enough to make him increase the pressure.

"One word, one move... and you're dead," a low voice whispered in her ear. Brennan's chest was heaving up and down from the adrenaline rush but she couldn't breathe. She should have fought back right away. She should have kicked the gun out of his hand before he even had the chance to rise it. Hell, she should have punched him in the face.

"Are we understood?" the voice inquired. Brennan tried to nod and the man slowly removed his hand from her face. Finally, she got the oxygen her lungs screamed for.

"Walk with me," the man told her as he grabbed her upper arm and pushed her into the hall.

* * *

"Bones?" Booth whistled a song as he crossed the hall, heading for the room where he'd left Brennan ten minutes ago.

"Hey, Bones-" he started to say when he reached the open door. Where was she? Booth glanced around and noticed her flashlight lying on the floor. He picked it up and switched it on. The body was still there. Brennan never left remains unguarded. She was always making sure that no one had a chance to compromise the evidence. This is why a strange feeling began to form in the pit of Booth's stomach. He frowned as he thought and then turned around. Something didn't feel right. He had to find her.

The last time Brennan had gone missing she had been kidnapped and almost murdered. Booth was in the hospital because he'd gotten blown up by a bomb in Brennan's refrigerator but Hodgins had helped him get out and to the site where Brennan was probably being kept hostage.

Booth well-remembered his feelings of both terror and ecstasy when he'd found Brennan's keys on the floor. He knew she was still in the building. He knew she could be dead. So, he opened the door and his heart had skipped a beat as he saw the bastard standing next to a helpless Brennan, ready to give her the fatal blow to the head. On impulse and pure rage he'd shot him. He would never forget the look on Brennan's face as her head had shot up and her eyes begged for someone to help her. Booth had hurried over to her and the fact that she was hung up from her wrists and gagged made his stomach turn. She must have been not only scared to death but also in a lot of pain.

The moment he'd finally lifted her trembling body to get the rope that tied her wrists together from the hook she'd crashed down in his arms, sobbing against his shoulder.

"It's okay," he'd said, "I'm right here. It's all over."

Everything had turned back to normal afterwards, and the bruises and ligature marks on Brennan's wrists had faded away. But Booth's urge to protect her had grown stronger.

He could not stand that he didn't know where Brennan was. And so a strange feeling had formed in the pit of Booth's stomach.

* * *

Brennan stumbled forward as her attacker pushed her into a long-forgotten storage room. She noticed there was one light bulb dangling above a chair that seemed to be made of iron. The man pressed the gun against her spine and forced her on the chair. Then he roughly grabbed her wrists and tied them behind her back and to the chair. Next he took a few steps away from Brennan and fumbled in the dark. He got out duct tape and approached his victim.

Even though being tied up terrified her, Brennan's rational mind was still working on full speed. As long as she didn't panic and followed up his orders she had time to think. Now that her hands were tied behind her back, what could she use as a weapon? At any rate, her head, and if she got lucky her legs alone would do.

The man did as Brennan hoped and squatted down in front of her. He began to peel the duct tape off its role. Brennan reacted quickly as he attempted to cut the tape with his teeth. She threw all her power in a kick to his head and chest.

"God damnit!" the man shrieked and felt his face. He looked at his hand and watched the blood drip off it.

"You split my fucking eyebrow, you bitch!" he yelled and stumbled to his feet. In the meantime, Brennan was frantically trying to free her hands from the rope. This might be her only chance to escape, she realized.

"This should keep you down for a moment," the man growled as he came towards her and punched her in the stomach. Brennan doubled up and tears sprang to her eyes as she tried hard not to scream. After all, the gun was still under his belt and he would shoot her if she gave him a cause.

It felt as though a large piece of concrete had been forcefully rammed into her, bruising ribs and muscle tissue. The pain made it impossible to breathe for a couple of seconds in which her attacker tightly taped her ankles to the legs of the chair. When he was done he stepped back to look at his work and got a cell phone from his pocket. He pressed a few buttons and held it to his ear, not averting his eyes from his victim.

"Master Ortez, it's Slectovencto. I have doctor Brennan here. I tied her to a chair and there's nothing within her reach. I followed all of your orders but the bitch found an opportunity to kick me in the face."

"..."

"Damn right she got me, I'm bleeding from the fucking eyebrow."

"..."

"Of course I got her back. Ain't no woman kicking me without some kind of retribution."

"..."

Slectovencto grinned maliciously.

"Yes, master, the agent will be taken care of soon. No problemo. Yes, I will take the doctor to you in one piece," Slectovencto finished his call and put the cell phone back in his pocket.

There was nothing left for Brennan to defend herself with. All she could hope now was for Booth to find her clue and remember the last time they'd found themselves in this kind of situation...

* * *

No, this couldn't be happening. Booth had spent the last thirty minutes looking for Brennan, asking people if they knew where she was, if they'd seen her. Of course nobody had. Nobody ever saw anything happen that was against the law.

He had to find her. Dear God, let me find her, Booth prayed. He finally went back to where the body was and decided to walk all the possible routes again. Before he resumed his search, he peeked into the tiny space, still hoping that she would be there processing the evidence. Hoping to see her pretty face look up at him and smile. Booth sighed in disappointment as all was still dark and quiet before him.

There were two ways at the end of the hall. Booth decided to go left. This part of the hotel was quiet. There were mainly packed storage rooms and dressing rooms for the employees. Behind one of the doors was a stairwell that led to the cellar. Booth had stuck his head inside before to take a quick look but had found nothing but bottles of wine and some chests.

Now, Booth decided to take a closer look. He descended the stairs and passed the light of Brennan's flashlight over the objects. Suddenly he saw something he hand't noticed before. Hidden in a dark corner was... a door! Booth quickly walked over to it and tried to push it open. Unfortunately, it was locked.

"God damnit!" he shouted as he jammed his fist into the door. She could be right there on the other side...

All right. This was his plan: he would go back to the lobby and ask the desk lady for the key, then he would return and- Wait a minute.

Booth squatted down as a small object on the floor caught his attention.

"I'll be damned," he whispered. It was the small black box that Brennan had found on the body that night.

She must have remembered the clue she left me when she had been kidnapped before, Booth thought. He had known where she was because Brennan had dropped her keys on the floor. Now she'd left him a piece of evidence. Booth threw it up and grabbed it out of the air. He smiled. She was still here.

"Bones, you smartass," he said out loud. He could almost hear Brennan's comment, "I'm smart but it has nothing to do with my ass."

"Don't worry. No matter where you are, Bones, ...I will find you again."

* * *

Now that her chances of freeing herself had been minimized, Brennan thought about what it was that this Slectovencto wanted from her. Of course she had listened to his conversation on the phone. She could draw the conclusion that he worked for Ortez and was supposed to take her to him alive. That meant that he couldn't shoot her. Still, she had to be careful. Ortez had said nothing about beating her or torturing her otherwise.

Ortez probably wanted to take revenge for the time she'd taken him down in the hall of the Federal building and stepped over him to get into the elevator. Anthropologically speaking, this wasn't even irrational. He was the alpha-male and his position got threatened by a female. He would want to regain respect.

In a way, Brennan regretted what had happened. She did now, at least. Though at the time she just hadn't felt afraid of him. She had provoked him by telling him that to his face and he grabbed her arm. Booth had come looking for her and watched Ortez touch her. "I wouldn't-," he'd started to say but by then she was halfway getting Ortez on the floor.

Booth...

Wait, Slectovencto mentioned 'the agent'. That must be Booth. How was he involved in all this? Brennan hoped he wouldn't get hurt. He got hurt one time because of her and that was enough. He'd been at her apartment to make sure she was safe and when he opened the refrigerator to get a drink, the thing had blown up right in his face. Or more specifically sideways in his face. Booth had been lucky to simultaneously open the refrigerator and reach for a glass on his right. She wouldn't know what she'd have done if Booth had died. It was just a lucky coincidence that he hadn't.

Booth...

The pain in her stomach and ribs had started to fade. Brennan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Ouch. That hurt.

"Hope you learned from that," Slectovencto said and smirked at her.

"What are we still doing here?" Brennan dared to ask.

"I'm not telling you..."

Brennan straightened her back a little. This man could be a cold psycopath for all she knew and psycopaths take pleasure in seeing other people afraid. It was not as most people thought. They would never sympathize with their victims. To attack them back was all you could try. But then you had to know how to get to them and Brennan did not possess such knowledge about this man.

"My partner will find me," she said in a cold voice.

"Exactly," Slectovencto said and winked at her. "In fact, if he doesn't show up soon we'll go find _him_."

Brennan frowned.

"Why would you want Booth, as well?"

"Orders, sweetheart, just doing my job here." He smirked again.

"So, you just... follow up orders. You don't even know what you're doing exactly," Brennan concluded. "You must be at the bottom of the hierarchy then."

This got to Slectovencto.

"You listen to me, you crazy nut-job doctor, if you don't shut up right this second I will-," he stopped coming towards Brennan who was trying not to show how scared she was of him and narrowed his eyes.

"Hold on. This is exactly what master Ortez warned me for. He told me you'd try to manipulate me into letting you go," he sneered. Brennan did not avert her eyes and looked angrily at him.

"Too bad for you, sweetheart. Because I'm on to you! Man, am I onto _you_," he smirked and then paused to think.

"Just to be sure though..." he said and fumbled in the dark again. Brennan tried to see what it was that was sitting there but Slectovencto's back blocked her vision.

When he'd found what he was looking for he walked back to where Brennan was sitting and stopped behind her. She breathed nervously and waited for what was to come. Even though it didn't hurt, the feeling of being gagged was very unpleasant. She hated it when people tried to prevent her from speaking her mind. What was also very unpleasant, was that Brennan had gotten confused.

No matter how much she wanted Booth to come and safe her, she wished now that he'd never find her for it was obvious Slectovencto had orders to hurt him, as well, although she wasn't exactly sure what he had meant by '_taking_ _care_ of the agent'. And now that they couldn't be together, Brennan realized that she couldn't feel complete without him.

Booth...

* * *

Meanwhile, a cell phone rang in a deserted hotel room.

The caller was far away from the hotel and had gotten worried. No information had been passed on to him since Joy had been tracked down. Apparently something was wrong. How wrong, he could not know. But something was off and the caller decided to put his best man on the case. His son.


	6. Surprise!

**A new update! Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter!!! They really keep our spirits up.  
What can we say? Suspense, suspense and some more of it. Let us know if you think Brennan's thoughts are in-character, and who do you think the caller in the previous chapter was? We know this is going to end in a very cruel way so if you want to know what'll happen next you'll have to be kind and review!!!**

**

* * *

**Chapter six: Surprise!

* * *

Loud cheering sounded from the lobby. When he didn't see the desk lady sitting behind the desk, Booth fought himself forward through the cowd of people speaking excitedly. Apparently the rescue services had arrived and were digging them out right now, right this moment. What was he to do? Think rationally was what Brennan would advise him. 

Okay, so the killer must have taken Brennan and hid in the hotel. He also wouldn't be among this crowd unless he had left Brennan somewhere to be found. But why would he do that? Go to the trouble of abducting her and then leaving her?

A couple of images shot through Booth's head as he thought of what the killer could have done to her by now. He tried to ignore them. Booth knew from his former job as a sniper that blocking out these horrible images was impossible but he had learned to ignore them.

This made no sense. If he would have come here to kill a guy, Booth would disappear in the crowd now waiting to be freed and remain unnoticed. Not grab some scientist who would have nothing on him anyway.

Before him the first beams of sunlight penetrated the decreasing density of the snow and were welcomed with cheers by the other guests. Booth would have liked to join in with the smiling and happiness but only with his Bones right next to him.

Mostly, the simplest explanation for a problem was the right one. Why would the killer abduct Brennan? Because he intended to. It was his plan.

The killer had possibly killed to draw Brennan's attention, to get her where he wanted her. A quiet hallway close to the cellar. That did not explain why the victim had written 'Joy Keenan', or 'J.K.' on the form though. There must have been more to it.

All these connections were starting to form an uncontrolled mass in Booth's head. The main point is, he thought, that Bones is being held in this hotel right now and there is something she did that really pissed someone off. What is the simplest explanation? Revenge.

But who wanted it and what did Brennan do? How could he save her this time?

* * *

In the meantime, down in the cellar, Slectovencto had gotten impatient and was pacing up and down the forgotten storage room. Brennan remained gagged and tied to the chair, her head bowed and her eyes closed. All she was interested in sensing was the sound of Slectovencto's footsteps continuing. It was reassuring. As long as he was pacing he wouldn't hurt her. Her injuries, she noted, had been superficial thus far but had her scared nonetheless. The fact that she had low social skills and one of the highest IQs in the country didn't mean that she couldn't feel, that she was never afraid. She could get hurt, she could be vulnerable, she could be scared like everybody else. Whether she liked it or not; she was only human. 

Obviously this Slectovencto guy wasn't very smart but he wasn't that stupid either. Plus he was very strong. She could tell from the way he walked as he was pacing back and forth that he was a runner.

Always observing. Always noticing. Always focusing. Thinking rationally and logically, not jumping to conclusions. Either under the name of Temperance Brennan or Joy Keenan, this was how she was, this was how she worked. But there was more to her than just that. She was caring, involved, passionate and in need of people around her who loved her. In need of a family, no matter what type.

Brennan's family was at the Jeffersonian. It consisted of a small group of scientists and an FBI agent. If only she wouldn't have let Booth leave, if only she would have fought back harder she could be with her family right now.

The sudden stab of sadness made tears spring to her eyes and Brennan felt hurt and vulnerable and scared. She didn't care what was going to happen as long as it wouldn't take too long. As long as Ortez wouldn't kill her. As long as she would be back with her family soon.

Slectovencto stopped pacing and Brennan's shoulders shocked slightly as she was holding back her sobs.

"All right," he said in a calm voice. "It's been long enough. Let's go."

He squatted in front of Brennan and grabbed a pocket knife from his pocket. Brennan arched her back and Slectovencto cut the duct tape around her ankles. Next he moved to her back and untied her from the chair. He had her stand up and tied her wrists tightly behind her back after which he pushed her towards the door.

Brennan flinched at the rope cutting into her flesh but didn't flex a muscle in her face. She had surrendered.

* * *

On the outside of the hotel the son had been waiting patiently for the rescue services to free the entrance of the hotel. Had it been two years ago he wouldn't be so relaxed. Not visibly, at least. His father would never have sent him if it wasn't for his highly developed skills. Yes, he was proud to serve his father, he was proud to be his student. But most of all, he was proud to be his son. 

His father had taught him that there is nothing more important than family. In order to keep your family save you had to do what you had to do. He could see that now. Hell, he could _feel_ it.

The faint sound of cheers reached his ears as the rescuers came closer to the entrance.

On the inside he was infuriated. Whoever it was that had dared to touch his little sister, they would not get away with it. Never.

* * *

"But that door is locked." Booth had finally found the desk lady and explained which door he'd found. 

"Yeah, that's why I need the key," he answered. He was getting agitated. This was taking too long.

"I'm sorry, sir, I cannot just let you in without permission from-"

"All right I'll let myself in. Just- tell me where the key is and you can accuse me of stealing it for all I care. I need that key- now!" Booth threatened.

The desk lady looked at him intently and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh for heaven's sake it's under the desk in the bottom drawer. Help yourself," she replied and turned away from him to join in with the cheering as the rescuers were scraping the final layer of snow off the door.

Booth fought his way back out of the crowd and jumped over the desk and jerked open the bottom drawer. There were five keys lying on top of some forms. He snatched all five of them and as he got up noticed that the door was being opened.

The guests cheered and the rescuers came in and asked if everyone was okay. Just as Booth wanted to get back to the cellar he saw something that made him stop dead. Or rather, he saw some_one_.

"Russ?" he called and waved.

Russ glanced around to see who called him and finally saw Booth waving his arms.

"Booth!" he called back and quickly made his way to him.

"Russ, what are you doing here, man?"

"It's Temperance, she's in danger," Russ replied and started in the direction of the hallway.

"Wait a minute," Booth said as he caught up with Russ and put a hand on his shoulder to slow him down.

"Russ, there's something you need to know. Bon- Temperance is missing."

Russ stopped dead in his tracks and locked gazes with Booth.

"Who? When? Where is she?" he whispered as his eyes shot fire.

"Two kids found a body yesterday night. We went to check it out and... and I left her alone. When I came back she was gone. I've been looking for her for the past few hours. I have no idea who took her. I'm sorry," Booth looked at Russ sympathetically. Russ clenched his jaw.

"The body," he spoke as a scenario formed in his mind, "Who was it?"

"Well, that's kind of a weird situation. The victim matches the description of a man who filled out 'J.K. Brennan' on a check-in form and claimed to be Bones's brother. You happen to know anything about that?" Booth asked as they continued down the hall and Russ cursed.

"Yeah... Yeah he was supposed to keep an eye on her. He works for my father," he answered and sighed.

"Russ... I believe I know where she is," Booth said and showed him the keys.

"Which way?" Russ asked and the two men ran towards the cellar.

* * *

Brennan's breath stopped for a moment when she heard fast approaching footsteps. Slectovencto had heard them, too, and trained the gun at her face. 

"Make a sound..." he threatened.

"It's right down here!" she heard Booth call out. Who was he talking to?

Booth, please come and get me, Brennan thought.

"Almost..." Slectovencto whispered in her ear.

"Bones? Bones!" she heard him call out to her.

Booth, don't... Just leave. If there is a God let him leave, Brennan prayed as she suddenly remembered that Slectovencto had to 'take care' of Booth, too. When a criminal would 'take care' of you it wasn't pleasant, this much she could tell.

"Tempe!"

Russ! Brennan's eyes shot up as she realized that Booth hadn't come alone. Russ was here. She wanted to scream and fight but her mouth was still gagged and the barrel of the gun still pressed against her waist.

"Who is that?" Slectovencto hissed.

Brennan locked his gaze and her eyes were saying, "He's the man who will ruin your plan."

"Who is it?" Slectovencto repeated angrily and roughly pulled the gag out of her mouth.

"He's my brother," Brennan answered triumphantly.

"Bad luck for him," Slectovencto replied and pushed open the door of the hall closet he was hiding them in. He pressed the gun hard against Brennan's spine as he pushed her toward the door behind which lay the stairs to the cellar.

"You know what you have to do."

Yes, Brennan thought, but that's not going to happen.

Slectovencto opened the door and placed Brennan at the top of the stairs.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to mention a just a small part," he said and smiled maliciously as he grabbed her chin and slapped her across the cheek.

Brennan yelped in pain and realized her mistake when Slectovencto hid behind the wall and she heard footsteps coming from the room she had been held in earlier. Two seconds later she watched Booth and Russ emerging from the storage room and look up at her.

"Stop! Stop!" she screamed, "It's a trap, go back!"

Russ did as his little sister said and pulled back. Booth continued and had almost reached the stairs.

"Booth, I think you should come back. Come back here, Booth!" Russ called. But it was too late. Slectovencto jumped in front of Brennan and trained his gun at Booth's heart.

"Duck!"

Booth reacted quickly but the bullet crashed into his leg as he mounted the first steps.

"Booth!" Brennan squealed and started to run down the stairs but Slectovencto hoisted her up by her wrists and dragged her back to the door.

"Russ! Russ, help Booth! Apply pressure! I'm okay, help Booth!"

"Tempe!"

Brennan cast a last look at her brother.

"Marco," he said sincerely.

"Polo," Brennan answered.

"Fuck!" Slectovencto cursed and decided to draw back. He grabbed Brennan by her waist and pulled her into the hall.

Russ kneeled down next to Booth who clasped his upper leg and applied pressure to the wound.

"Go. Go save her," Booth begged.

"No. She told me to stay with you so that's what I'll do."

Booth bowed his head in desperation. She had been right there. He had almost been able to touch her. He had been this close to saving her. God, she'd looked so terrified.

Russ kept repeating it in his head. Marco... Polo. Marco... Polo. Marco...


	7. Marco Polo

**Wow, thanks for the reviews and Story Alerts everyone!  
Brennan does a dirty trick in this chapter, called a 'miracle' by Russ. Curious yet?  
By the way, 'Slectovencto' comes from the Dutch words for 'bad guy': slechte vent. How creative of us. Just thought we'd let you know.  
For those who cocked an eyebrow at the Marco Polo thing in the last chapter: We start this one explaining it.  
Make us happy writers and let us know what you think! R&R!!!**

* * *

Chapter seven: Marco Polo

* * *

Brennan had fixed her stare on the miles of road as they disappeared under the car and were left behind in the distance. Far behind. Far away.

Two words were repeating in her head.

Marco... Polo. Marco... Polo. ...Polo.

In school Brennan had never really belonged. She didn't have any good friends. She had always been the odd one out. But her brother, Russ, he had been the popular kid. Everyone knew him. Everyone looked up to him. Including his sister. And he made sure everyone knew Temperance was important to him. She loved being his little sister. When she'd have History he'd pop his head through the window and smile and say, "Marco... Tempe, Marco...", "Polo!" was what she'd proudly whisper back. Those words to her were as reassuring as, yes, a prayer.

When she had locked herself in her room because she had been bullied at school and wanted to pretend like the world didn't exist Russ would come and knock on her door.

"Tempe, Marco," he tempted. "Come on, sis, Marco..."

"Polo."

Eventually she'd answer him and open the door. Then Russ would smile reassuringly at her and she'd wrap her little arms around his waist and hug him tight.

"You're the one with the brains, remember? All the kids in school wish they'd have your brains but they can't and that's why they're so jealous and try to make you feel bad. But you won't let them get to you because later, when you're all grown up, you will be making lots of money and buy all the things that you want. Do everything you like with people you like and who will like you back."

Brennan had loved it when her brother would say this to her. She was so proud to be his sister. Back when everything was all right and her parents were there he never left her alone, he always came and saved her...

* * *

"You were lucky the bullet didn't hit any major arteries," Russ commented. 

"Yeah, well, that's great. Let's just go find Bones," Booth replied impatiently.

They had left the hotel and gotten in Russ's car where he'd retrieved the bullet from Booth's leg with a pocket knife and some pure alcohol.

"You really are prepared for everything, aren't you?" Booth had joked while suppressing a moan of pain as the alcohol ate at the edges of his wound.

"I know what to expect by now," Russ had answered cryptically as he poured some more alcohol in Booth's leg.

"So, what do we do now, I mean, is there a procedure for something like this? Do we have a plan or... or what?"

"I have a couple ideas as to where he might be taking her," Russ replied bitterly.

"Ah. You mean places where _you_ would go if you were him," Booth concluded.

"Listen, Booth. You are a good guy. I trust you with my sister. But to be honest I don't trust you with me. Or my father for that matter. I'm a criminal in your world. You're a cop. You could arrest me any moment you choose and I get that, really, I understand. I just need you to wait until we've found her. Getting my little sister back is the only problem I want right now. Wait until I know she's fine and you can arrest me if you have to. I'm not saying I won't try to get away," Russ added.

Booth nodded his head sincerely.

"I'm not going to arrest you, Russ. And thank you. You know, for getting the bullet out."

"No problem."

* * *

Brennan was grateful that Slectovencto had removed the rope from her wrists. Subconsciously she was softly touching the red ligature marks. She was also grateful that he hadn't put the gag back on. She couldn't believe the smoothness with which he had smuggled them out of the hotel and even passed a few people. Now she was in his car. He didn't say exactly where he was taking her but she knew Ortez would be there. It would be some place he felt save from people 'intruding' his plans. 

"Did you kill him?" she suddenly asked. It was a rather bold question but it had been nagging at her for awhile now.

"Who? Who did I kill?" Slectovencto replied irritably from behind the wheel and glanced at his passenger through the mirror.

"That man. The man in the hotel whose remains I was investigating before you abducted me," she answered just as agitatedly.

"Oh, him," Slectovencto smiled. "Yes, I had to. I killed him," he said simply and looked at her through the mirror again and raised his eyebrows to watch her reaction.

"Okay," Brennan frowned. "I just wanted to know that."

"You feel happy now that you know?"

"No... I'm not feeling happy, I'm-" Brennan decided not to share her emotions with the man who abducted her and sighed instead.

"So what is it exactly that you do for a living?" Slectovencto asked and looked at her in the mirror again.

"Why would you want to know? And would you please just keep your eyes on the road before you get us both killed?"

"Okay, okay. Easy, sweetheart, relax. We ain't even close to where we're going yet. I was only making conversation."

"I thought you weren't allowed to speak with me."

"I'm not allowed to let you manipulate me into stuff I ain't supposed to do. Sure I can talk to you. As long as you don't try any of that psychology shit on me."

"I don't believe in psychology. It's a soft science."

"So then we agree."

Brennan started to say something but then decided she wouldn't. All she needed was one more peek at the display of her cell phone to see if Booth had picked up. The trick of distracting someone while she secretly dialed a number was not unbeknownst to her. She had used it on her own father once!

The fact that she had regained a chance against her abductor took most of her fear away. She only got scared when she couldn't think of a solution, when she couldn't find a way out. But now she had found one and was carefully but determinedly carrying out her plan.

* * *

The beeping sound of Booth's cell phone startled both men in the car and Booth rushed through his pockets to find the thing. 

"Who's calling?" Russ inquired.

"Booth?" he asked as he didn't receive a reply.

"Oh, God," Booth finally answered as he accepted the call and brought his cell phone to his ear.

Russ looked at him questioningly.

"Temperance? Temperance, can you hear me?" Booth started to shout into the phone.

"Booth! Hey, Booth keep your voice down, man!"

"Oh my God, I'm not hearing anything," Booth said frantically.

"Sh! Just listen. Can you make anything out? She probably just dialed your number so you can hear where he's taking her," Russ told him.

Booth listened intently.

"Yes! Yes, I can hear her!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Good! What does she say?" Russ asked.

Booth paused to listen, then smirked.

"She's asking him where they're going. The nut-job is answering, I can't believe it!"

"Okay, give me the address," Russ demanded.

"..."

"Oh shit, he's only describing the place. He won't give her the address."

"..."

"Hold on. This is bad." Booth turned his head to Russ.

"What?"

"I don't know _where_ he is taking her exactly, but I know _who _he's taking her to. It's Ortez, he's behind all this. Temperance took him down once in the FBI building. He threatened to take revenge but I handled that. I told him to stay away from her or I'd come after him and finish him off. Put my freaking gun to his head."

"Apparently you weren't as impressive as you thought."

Booth said nothing but stared in the distance. We'll get her back. We'll save her. In time. And when we do, I'm never going to let her be taken away from me again.

* * *

"So, _Slectovencto_, you're taking me to _Ortez_. Why?" Brennan spoke a little louder than usual. She had to make sure Booth was able to hear her. 

"Because... he told me to. He's my boss. Like I said, sweetheart, I'm just doing my job here."

Brennan nodded her head and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Slectovencto didn't notice her left hand slipping into her inside pocket and ending the call.

That should have been enough information for Russ and Booth to track down the place they were heading for and Brennan didn't want to push Slectovencto too far. This was not a good time for him to get suspicious of her.

It had been a miracle that he hadn't found her cell phone. He'd searched her pockets but didn't notice her inside pocket. Besides, she convincingly told him that she'd left her cell phone in her room because there was no reach. Like she had thought before, this Slectovencto guy wasn't stupid but not very smart either.

* * *

Booth turned to Russ who was still driving. 

"She ended the call," he said with disbelief in his voice.

Russ grinned.

"You want to tell me what's so funny about that? He might tell her more and then there's no way she can let us know," Booth told him.

"No, you're wrong. My sister is a genius. Booth, the mere fact that she's been able to keep her cell phone out of his hands is remarkable but it is a _miracle _that she has actually called to your cell phone without him knowing and asked him all those questions without making him suspicious! Besides, she should save her battery in case she needs to call again. He's not going to tell her more than he already has and she won't push him any further. I know she hates psychology but she's great at using it when she needs it." Russ felt proud of his Tempe.

"Really, Booth, she can take care of herself for now."

"I know that. It's just-" Booth glanced at Russ's face again and saw he was interested in the rest of his reply. "Never mind," Booth said instead. He knew what Russ had expected to hear. But he wasn't going to admit that he had an urge to protect her that went far beyond taking care of a partner.


	8. Dirty Tricks

**Quite a long chapter this time, hope you'll enjoy it. Some serious realisations going on, might even be called fluffy! Let us know what you think of the conversation Booth and Russ have. Read and _please_ review (see, we asked nicely!).**

* * *

Chapter eight: Dirty Tricks**

* * *

**

Slectovencto's car pulled up in front of a seemingly abandoned mansion. Brennan turned her head to look at the building through the side window. They had been driving for what must at least have been eight hours. It was getting dark outside and some black rain clouds floated slowly but threateningly over their heads. She could tell that the wind was raging outside. The few trees that surrounded the mansion bent and the wind pushed and pulled at their leaveless branches.

"You nervous?" Slectovencto asked as he smirked and sat back in his seat, tired of driving.

Brennan didn't answer. She was too preoccupied observing her surroundings. They had stopped on a snow-covered gravel path that led to somewhere behind the mansion. A sterile blanket of white snow was spread out over the vast hills and the moon cast down a soft light as the heavy clouds floated past it.

The sight gave her an eerie feeling. Like something evil was about to happen. This was not at all irrational for Brennan knew why she'd been brought here. Ortez wanted to take revenge on her and she was fairly sure she wasn't going to like it.

Slectovencto yawned and stretched his muscles.

"I'm just gonna drop you off at the door and park the car," he announced.

Brennan froze and clenched her jaw. It was almost going to happen. During the ride she'd tried to ignore the forming knot in her stomach and think about places and people that appealed to her. She'd thought of unidentified soldier nr. 656. The last one she'd identified before they left. There were so many soldiers left that she had yet to give a face.

If Ortez would think rationally, but Brennan was pretty sure he wouldn't, he'd do to her what she did to him and they'd be even. Of course, getting even was not enough for an alpha-male that had been hurt in his pride like himself. Perhaps he would get even first and then kill her.

Brennan shut her eyes and shook her head to ban these horrible thoughts. There was no point in making herself more nervous and scared than she already was. On some occasions it was more rational not to think logically.

Slectovencto opened his door and got out of the car.

Objects are supposed to be nothing more or less than that: Objects. Booth had proven that wrong, though, by using the example of her attachment to her mother's earrings. This is why Brennan looked for comfort by clutching the little dolphin that was in the left pocket of her jacket while Slectovencto walked around the car to let her out.

The ice cold wind bit straight through her jacket and made her shiver as she stepped out.

"Follow me," Slectovencto said up-beat as he started down the path that led to the front door. Brennan hesitated. She had to make a decision and it was a hard one because her judgement was clouded by her emotions. She didn't have much time to think. Could she let go of her only comfort and hope for her final clue to be found?

* * *

Russ had turned on the radio in their car to relieve some of the tension that wired the air. Booth had said nothing for a couple of hours straight and only stared in the distance, a pained expression on his face.

"Are you sure we're going the right way? I mean, there could be over a hundred places where-" Booth finally broke the silence.

"There are only two mansions that match the one Slectovencto described," Russ replied. "They're known to us. My father has maps marked with numbers. Each of those numbers matches a number on a polaroid taken of the site. On the back of the polaroid is a description of the activity on the site and of people we know have once used it or use it regularly," Russ explained.

"And you just happen to have learned them all by heart?" Booth said sarcastically.

Russ laughed.

"No, I texted my father as soon as we knew it was Ortez."

"I never saw you texting anyone."

"That's because the only thing you've been seeing since we left the hotel is my sister. Mentally, I mean."

"Haven't y- What's that supposed to mean?" Booth said indignantly and turned to Russ.

"Booth, it's okay. You're in love with my sister," Russ smiled amusedly. Booth turned his gaze back to the road and Russ glanced at his stubborn expression.

"Oh, come on! I was onto you the first time I saw you two together. Don't worry, it's not _that_ obvious but I can tell when someone's hitting on my sister."

"I never _hit _on your sister," Booth said.

"You don't have to keep denying it, Booth. She has feelings for you too, you know."

"She does?"

"Hell yes! She's nice to you even though she disagrees with you on all that you believe in, isn't she?"

"Well... yes."

"And she spends time with you after hours."

Booth stared at him, waiting for more.

"When she gets scared... she comes to you for comfort. Doesn't she?" Russ said with a serious look on his face.

"That's right. But how do you-"

"That last one was just a guess," Russ grinned. "She sees you as family, Booth. The way she talks about you-"

"She talks about me?"

"Booth, this is getting too obvious. Stop interrupting me."

"Sorry," Booth murmered.

"She admires you. She looks up to you. She trusts you." Russ paused. "I wouldn't be telling you this if I thought you would end up together eventually. After all, this is kind of confidential. The thing is, neither of you is going to be the first to make a move. I'm sure there have been times when you were this close to kissing but one of you had to make contact first and neither of you did."

Booth thought about the time when Zack had gotten his doctorate and he stood outside with Brennan. "You know, I'm just... I'm just one of those people who doesn't get to be in a family, that's..." she had said sadly and looked down at the pavement. "Listen, Bones, hey. There's more than one type of family," he'd replied and touched his finger to her chin. Their heads had moved slightly towards each other as they had locked their gazes. That had been it, that had been the moment. But he didn't want to overwhelm her. He wanted to leave it up to her to move closer. He wanted her to decide when she was ready. Maybe all this time she had waited for him to do the same thing...

"You're both stubborn. _And_ scared that the other one will turn you down. You think you know that you interpreted all the signs correctly but when it comes to putting into practice what you've done in your head over a thousand times you suddenly become insecure. I'm telling you man, if you really want to be with her do it. Just... do it. Kiss her. Tell her you love her. She doesn't want to embarrass you. That's why she won't kiss you first. She's always afraid to misread other people. Being turned down by you would ruin her. She has abandonment issues, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Booth answered sincerely. His heart leapt at Russ's words. If what he said was true, and it sounded logical- what was it with Brennans and logic?- he had been wasting some serious time.

* * *

Brennan hesitated before walking up to the door. Slectovencto glanced over his shoulder to see if she was still coming and saw her faltering.

"Hey, whatever he's going to do to you, you probably had it coming." He laughed at his own encouraging words and Brennan shivered in the cold.

Slectovencto knocked three times, first one and then two quick knocks. That had to be some kind of code, Brennan figured. All was quiet around them except for the wind blowing in their faces. Brennan's curls danced on her shoulders and she clutched her own waist to keep warm.

"Come over here, sweetheart. There's nowhere you can run now," Slectovencto demanded. Brennan knew he was being rational and walked over to him.

"You cold?" he asked.

She looked at him confusedly.

"Just making conversation, right?" she retorted.

"All I'm saying is: I'll be glad to keep you warm," Slectovencto smirked.

"No thanks," Brennan frowned.

Finally the door opened.

"Heeeey Slecto! Where've you been, my man?" A Latino opened the door and greeted Slectovencto enthusiastically.

"On assignments, man! How're you doin'?" he replied as he patted his apparent friend on the shoulder.

"I'm fuckin' great, man! But tell me, where did you get this beauty from, 'ey?" the Latino asked as he looked Brennan over and smiled appreciatively.

"That sweetheart's my assignment, Carlos."

"Man, you're lucky! I wish my assignments looked that good."

"Bad luck for you, my man. Aren't you going to let us in?"

"Oh sure, sure, man!" he said and opened the door so Brennan and Slectovencto could pass.

"Miss Slecto's Assignment, let me please take your coat," Carlos offered after he closed the door.

"I'd rather keep it on," Brennan replied and felt nauseated from the knot in her stomach.

"Aw, come on, lady. Master Ortez isn't ready for you yet, we can still have some fun!" Carlos stood behind her and breathed on the nape of her neck as he slowly tightened his grip around her arms.

His pleasure didn't last long, though, for Brennan jammed her elbow in his stomach and quickly turned, grabbing him by the arm and twisting it as she threw him on the floor.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Carlos whined being taken by surprise.

Slectovencto was cracking up.

"That sweetheart's got a bite that stings, doesn't she, man?" he laughed.

Carlos stumbled to his feet and walked threateningly towards Brennan.

"No, man, keep it down. Easy, easy. She's master Ortez's, remember? Ya don't wanna mess with his belongings, man," Slectovencto quickly grabbed his friend and turned him around so that Brennan was out of his reach.

Carlos looked at him, then started laughing himself.

"What, man?" Slectovencto asked indignantly.

"Did she get you too, Slecto?" Carlos was the one cracking up, now. "Look at your freaking eyebrow, man!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Slectovencto tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Well, at least master Ortez is gonna get to spend some quality time with this beauty. She fights back, she stays on her feet longer. We get a good show, man."

"_If_ master Ortez will let us watch, that is, my man."

"Sure hope he will. The lady's freaking gorgeous, man! Look at her!"

Both men turned and looked at the spot where Brennan was standing just a minute ago.

"Where is she, man?" Carlos asked.

"Shit! I don't know, man, but shit!" Slectovencto started to pace through the hall, opening doors and peeking inside.

"Did we just lose her, man?"

"Shut up, Carlos! Let's just find her."

They started going through all the rooms together until they heard the engine of a car.

"Fuck!" they exclaimed simultaneously as they realized they hadn't locked the door when they came in and Slectovencto had left the keys in the car.

"You shouldn't have distracted me, man!"

"You shouldn't say anything. You're the one who couldn't control himself, man."

Carlos and Slectovencto kept arguing as they threw open the door and ran towards the car.

"I'll be damned..."

"How the fuck did she do that? She was standing right next to us, man, just a couple inches away. Next thing you know, she's in your car escaping!"

The deafening sound of multiple gunshots reached their ears and made them stop dead in their tracks. The engine of the car immediately went quiet and a dark silhouette of a man loomed from the shadow of the mansion.

Carlos, Slectovencto and Brennan stood frozen and waited for the man to identify himself.

"Idiots!" he sneered. "Why do I have to do everything myself?"

It was Ortez.

"Master Ortez, I apologize. It was our mistake. Please, it will not happen again." Suddenly the tough guys had shrunk to subjective slaves.

Ortez ignored them and strode towards the car. He opened the door and grabbed Brennan by her wrist. He roughly pulled her out and twisted her arm behind her back.

"This is how it's done, boys," he said disdainfully and pushed Brennan forward towards the door.

Now there was no chance to escape and Brennan was tired of the building tension and the stress of the past twenty-four hours. Not to mention she was hungry. And thirsty. But even though her most important needs were rest, a drink and a proper meal, all she could think of was Booth. How much longer would she have to try to keep Ortez off her back before he finally got here?

All the sudden she longed to be back in Booth's arms in the warm hotel bed. If only that would be possible. They'd snuggle up under the duvet together and lock their gazes, see nothing but each other. Then he would lift her head with his finger under her chin and come so close that their noses touched. Yes, she longed for Booth. To be in his arms. To be safe.

At last, to be safe...


	9. The Wrong Idea?

**You guys! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews (they brighten our day) and thanks for reading at all! You'll be able to tell this story is almost going to end but we promise the last chapter will be the best, hehe. Very lengthy as well.  
As for this one, tell us what you think about Brennan's new insight and please review if you want us to update before we go on vacation!!!**

* * *

Chapter nine: The Wrong Idea?

* * *

The headlights of Russ's car revealed the details of a driveway that led to the mansion.

"So this is mansion number one?" Booth asked as he skimmed contours of the building through the front window.

"This is option number one," Russ confirmed.

Both men stepped out of the car and Russ opened the trunk to retrieve two flashlights.

"Hey, Booth!" he drew his attention and threw the flashlight at him. Booth caught it with one hand and turned it on.

"Thanks. I'm going inside," he said as he reached under his belt and got out his gun.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Booth," Russ replied as he got himself a gun from the trunk, too.

"We should look for any signs of activity outside of the house before we waste our time. For instance, are there any tire impressions? Look in places where Temperance might have left us something."

"She didn't have anything on her except her cell phone. That's as far as I know, anyway," Booth said and squatted down to look for the tire marks.

"So, we could be looking for her cell phone," Russ replied as he started to fumble in the dark.

Determined to find any evidence of Brennan's presence- if there was any, the men looked on every pole she could have reached, inspected the path that led to the front door for footprints and even searched between the planting in case she'd had to drop her clue quickly. Booth came up with some rusty empty beer bottles and Russ found a torn-up plastic bag between the bushes, but nothing that suggested anyone had been there recently.

"We could take a look inside but it doesn't seem like anyone's been here for a long period of time," Booth concluded with a sigh.

For a moment the silence hang heavily in the air; neither of them wanted to give up. They had hoped so much that Brennan would be held here and they would get to safe her soon.

Russ threw the ragged bag away as a sign of defeat and walked towards the car.

Booth said nothing and followed him feeling like a failure. He prayed that he wouldn't have missed his chance to kiss the woman he loved.

Inside the car Russ handed Booth his gun and flashlight.

"She'll be at the second mansion. She has to," he tried to reassure him.

"Yeah. I know," Booth said slowly. He hated to be separated from his partner knowing she was in danger. Even the fact that they were most presumably on their way to her couldn't ease his mind. The stuff she'd already been through was much more than he'd hoped be necessary. Booth clenched his jaw and promised himself that he'd find her. Eventually, he'd find her. Eventually he would.

* * *

Brennan inhaled sharply as Ortez finally released her arm. They were standing in an empty room with two windows on Brennan's right and a creaky door behind her. 

"Can we stay, please, master Ortez?" Carlos begged.

"No," was Ortez's short answer and he pushed his men out and locked the door behind them.

"Guard the house!" he yelled at them through the door.

"Yes, master Ortez!" they yelled back and Brennan could tell from their footsteps that they were retreating.

What is going to happen, Brennan thought as she glanced around nervously. The room was dark and chilly. She couldn't stand it any longer to not know what Ortez intended to do with her.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked as she turned around and looked him in the eye. Ortez was a few inches smaller than she and she could barely make out neither his rough, ugly features nor his hideous tattoo in the darkness. He stepped closer to her and shot her a piercing look.

"Yeah, you'd want to know now, right?" he whispered maliciously as he kept coming closer until she had to take a step backwards.

"Why did you order for Slectovencto to shoot my partner?" Brennan questioned in as a calm voice as she could muster and took another step closer to the wall.

"You must be hungry. And tired most of all. I can imagine you've had a rough day," Ortez kept forcing her backwards until Brennan felt her back make contact with the wall.

"Well, your guy missed. My brother and Booth are on their way to get me. You're not likely to escape. Booth's a great shot," she retorted bravely as if she hadn't heard him.

Ortez placed his hand against the wall next to her face and stretched his arm as he leaned closer to her.

"My men will get to him. Don't worry."

"Why were you after him in the first place? He didn't do anything to you, I did!"

A hollow laugh escaped Ortez's lips.

"Oh man, he hasn't told you. Hero," he said sarcastically and smirked.

"Told me what?" Brennan frowned.

"That partner of yours, that special agent Seeley Booth," Ortez spat out his name, "Actually made an effort to protect you. Don't pretend you're not surprised. I put a hit out on you, doctor Brennan. He came to me and held a gun to my head. Put it in my mouth, also. Do you have any idea how that feels? He said, "She's my partner and if anything happens to her I will find you and I will kill you.""

Brennan looked at him confusedly.

"Yes, you heard me right, that's what he said. Then he took off, said he had somewhere to be. He turned around and then, just to be sure, he trained his gun at my head again to scare me some more. Your partner threatened me and aimed his gun at me more than one time, doctor Brennan. How does it make you feel to know that he would _kill_ for you, huh?"

"But- that doesn't make sense. Booth was with me when I attacked you and afterwards. After we closed the case he was at the funeral with me-" Brennan suddenly paused as it all dawned upon her. Booth had been late for the funeral. She'd asked him where he'd been and he'd answered that he had something to do. "More important than a funeral?" she'd asked him. "I thought so at the time," he'd replied.

Brennan looked at Ortez, sighed in confusion and crossed her arms in front of her chest as she wrenched herself from between his body and the wall. She held still in the centre of the room and Ortez switched on the light. Her face looked ghastly in the shimmering light as she tried to comprehend all that Booth had done and obviously would go to for her.

She understood that this was more than what partners were supposed to do for one another. Booth... wanted to protect her. They shared their deepest secrets with each other. He was patient with her despite her low social skills. He had always been nice to her, no matter how annoying she sometimes was. He cared where she was every moment of the day. In brief, Booth seemed to show many symptoms of... being in love. God, she must have given him the completely wrong idea, hugging him, meeting him after hours, at the diner, at her apartment... Or had she?

Was it the wrong idea when she secretly _wanted_ to be protected by him? Hadn't she _wanted_ to share her secrets with him? Didn't she _feel_ ecstatic every time he came to look for her? Had it, perhaps, _not_ been her imagination after all that he'd tried to kiss her? Possibly her thinking that their relationship was one purely based on friendship and trust had prevented her from opening her eyes and see what was really going on.

"Did that come as a shock, doctor Brennan?"

Brennan jumped slightly at the sound of Ortez's voice and closed her eyes for a moment to remind her of the situation she currently found herself in. Ortez was about to take revenge on her. She had to stay focused and not let her emotions distract her.

"Yes," the answer escaped her lips like a reflex.

"Glad I could help you figure things out between you and agent Booth. Too bad for you, you'll never get the chance to enjoy each other again." Ortez was walking around her in slow circles.

"Booth will safe me," her statement was more aimed at herself than at Ortez.

"Yeah? But how, doctor Brennan? How could he possibly get past my now heavily armed guards? How will he get into this room in time? Or how will you get out? There's no where you can run. No telephones or hospitable neighbours. No... rescue..." he whispered in her ear from behind her.

"I assume you know why you've been brought here," he continued on another subject.

"From an anthropological viewpoint, yes. I assume I know why I'm here. You're the alpha-male and I hurt you in your pride. You'll want to re-establish your power," Brennan concluded as she sadly nodded her head.

"Alpha-male? What the hell are you talking about?" Ortez asked agitatedly.

Brennan sighed. That question was rhetorical; she knew that he didn't really mean to ask for an explanation.

"Although from my personal point of view, you are overreacting," she told him truefully.

"Overreacting?" he repeated her words with disbelief.

"Yes! You assaulted me I had the right to defend myself."

"Well, that was stupid," Ortez hissed. "Now you'll have to pay. I'm not afraid of you. You're a woman. You're weak. Exhausted." He paused after each word as to make them sound more impressive.

"I will fight you, doctor Brennan. I don't have a knife on me it will be fair. I challenge you to challenge me. You have two options: either take on this challenge or surrender. No matter what you choose you'll be humiliated by me like I was by you. I will have your respect, doctor Brennan. So choose..."

Brennan took it Ortez was done threatening her and started to turn in his direction. She had to pull herself together and think of a strategy. There would be no point in attacking him for she would surely receive some blows herself and get weakened. No, holding up her defence as long as possible was the only way she could push further away the moment she would have to give up and get killed. Getting killed before Booth or Russ had shown up was something she couldn't let happen.

It won't be long now, they will come to safe me soon, Brennan kept telling herself as she rotated along with Ortez, watching his muscles tense as he prepared himself for his first attempt to attack her. Suddenly a feeling of utter comfort and calmness came over her. It was as if her nervousness and fear fell off of her like dirt in the shower and disappeared into the earth. Booth was in love with her... This was as confusing as it was reassuring but there was no time to get used to the idea or even think about it rationally and consider the consequences. For now it was essential that she quickly braced herself in one of the defending positions she'd learned at her martial arts training and focused on her opponent.

His first blow was predictable and Brennan grabbed his fist before it had come near her face and repositioned herself while they were still slowly rotating.

Ortez's second attack was more explosive and she had to react quickly to ward off both of his fists and kick to her stomach where she knew was her weak spot. He'd only have to hit the bruised tissue once and she'd be in more pain than she could handle, allowing him to beat every bodypart he could hit.

The third time Ortez lunged his fists at Brennan took longer and he moved fast enough for her to sustain blows to her jaw and liver. She backed away as the blood started to aggressively gather under the skin on her jaw and her body doubled up. There wasn't much time for recovery, though, for Ortez was coming up to her and ready to take advantage of her temporary defeat.

Brennan straightened her spine and ignored the protests of her liver as she braced herself against the wall and forcefully jammed her foot into the stomach of the approaching Ortez. She would have no mercy for him. The bastard.

Now it was his turn to double up and back away but Brennan was quick to take advantage of _his_ temporary defeat. She threw him on the floor and prepared to attack when the bang of a bullet being released from the barrel of a gun startled them both.

Brennan's eyes shot up to the door and for a moment she was distracted. A moment in which Ortez realized intruders had found and tried to enter the mansion.


	10. Joy

**First of all: thanks for reviewing everyone! Secondly, this is the last chapter. We decided to be nice and post this before we go on vacation. It's long but satisfying -at least we think it is, for we finally get to the main goal of writing this (you remember what it was, don't you?).  
We would love to hear you guys' comments on this chapter and this story as a whole. It's been a pleasure writing it and we hope you enjoyed it just as much! Thanks in advance for reviewing!!!**

* * *

Chapter ten: Joy

* * *

The car skidded to a halt and Booth and Russ jumped out. This was the mansion. This was where their Temperance was being held. She was right within their reach now but time was running out. 

"Booth!" Russ called.

"Yeah, what?"

"Look what we have here," he said and held up a small object. Booth walked up to him while checking his gun and cast a glance at it.

"She's here alright," Booth stated and slipped it in his pocket. Hold on, Bones, it won't be long now, I promise, he repeated in his head. The adrenaline that rushed through his body caused the pain in Booth's leg to go unnoticed.

"You know anything about how this works?" Booth asked Russ who was loading his gun.

"Maybe even more than you do," he replied and looked like he wasn't kidding as he finished and ran past the abandoned car on the driveway.

Booth followed him to the door. Russ nodded and Booth rose to peek through the small window.

"Fuck! There's a guard and it's not the one from the hotel. I don't know how many could be in this building. Ortez has a lot of men working for him."

"Can you see him?"

"Yeah, he's right there at the other side."

"All right, all right let me think," Russ said as he held his hand to his forehead and leaned against the door.

"Yeah. Yeah, I've got it," he said just a moment later as he recalled his Dad's lessons on how to handle a situation where you're outnumbered. Temperance wasn't the only one with a well-working brain in the family.

"What is your plan?" Booth probed him.

"Surprise element. Draw back after each one we take out. One at the time. Take it easy. Our priority is-"

"Getting Bones out of this hell-hole and bring her home safely," Booth finished his sentence in a voice that was both angry and determined. "Yeah. I know."

"Excellent. I take it you're a good shot."

"Really- I don't want to brag."

"Okay. Now, three... two... one... Go!"

* * *

Bang! Slectovencto snapped out of his inside-monologue about how angry he was for not being allowed in the room with doctor Brennan and his master and held his gun at the ready. When he didn't hear any footsteps he carefully headed for the door where his friend was guarding. 

"Carlos! Which son of a-" he started to call out at the sight of his friend's limp body on the floor but was taken by surprise as Russ - who had been waiting behind the door- suddenly pushed his gun in Slectovencto's face.

The next thing Slectovencto felt was a punch to his back and he fell to his knees.

"You son of a bitch!" Booth hissed through clenched teeth as he kicked him again. "You like abducting innocent women? Well, you picked the wrong one, you bastard. You picked my partner and I'll make sure you'll never forget it."

After allowing Booth to let out his worst anger on Slectovencto's curling body, Russ decided they should go on and find his sister.

During Booth's attack Slectovencto's gun had fallen to the floor and the latter one was now desperately grabbing for it. Booth attempted to kick it further away but Slectovencto kicked his leg from under his body and made him lose his balance.

That was when the second bang sounded and Booth looked over his shoulder at Russ whose gun was still trained on the now lifeless form before his feet.

"He tried to kill you," Russ shrugged and turned around. Booth followed on his heels, not looking back. Sacrifices had to be made sometimes, he knew.

"Marco!" Russ called out loud. They walked towards the stairwell.

"Temperance!" Booth tried.

Russ stopped dead as he thought he heard a faint response coming from upstairs. Booth had heard it, too and they raced up the flights.

* * *

Back in the room where Brennan and Ortez were Brennan had picked up on the sound of her brother's voice. 

"Marco! ...Marco! Tempe!" she heard and her heart leapt. They were coming! This would all be over soon. Soon she'd find herself back in the arms of the two men she adored most.

"Russ!" Brennan yelled in surprise, "Polo! Polo!" she called and took a step closer to the door to bang her fists on it so they could hear where she was. Ortez grabbed her ankle, though, and pulled her down. She immediately struggled to her feet as did Ortez. She turned to bang her fists again but he grabbed her upper arms, his fingers thrusting into her flesh and turned her away from the door. In a quick reaction Brennan lifted her knee between his legs and Ortez doubled up in pain.

"Russ! Russ! Booth!" she screamed for dear life as she turned back to the door.

But Ortez had taken out a gun and lifted it, aiming for his target. A sudden pain coursed down Brennan's spine from the back of her head when Ortez bashed the gun in her head. She instantly tensed up then lost control over her body as her muscles relaxed and she fell down to the cold floor.

Right before the black spots grew larger and covered her entire vision and she sank into a fast sleep Brennan thought, this is _not_ fair...

* * *

They door was thrown open after the lock was shot to pieces and Russ was the first to enter with Booth following closely behind him. 

The sight that greeted them was disgusting to say the least: Ortez bending over Brennan and holding her wrist, probably checking for a pulse.

A lot of thoughts raced through Booth's mind. There were so many things he wanted to do right now... So many ways of getting the pig off of the vulnerable woman lying motionlessly on the floor. Instead he froze and watched Russ do the exact thing he wanted: stalk towards Ortez, grabbing his shoulders and throwing him backwards to the floor, causing him to moan in surprise.

"You bastard!" Russ screamed at the top of his lungs as he aimed his gun at him and wavered with anger. No, not anger. He was infuriated. His blood was boiling. And so was Booth's.

Without hesitating another second he dropped on the floor next to his beautiful Bones and cradled her head in his hand. With the other hand he softly grabbed her wrist and checked for a pulse as he listened for breathing sounds.

Thank God.

"Booth! Is she- Is she-" Russ asked but he couldn't finish his sentence.

"She's alive," Booth replied quickly to ease his nerves.

Russ breathed in short breaths and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh God... good. Oh my..."

In that moment Ortez tried to move away and Russ immediately shot him in the leg. Ortez grabbed at it and cried out loud.

"You shut up, you fucking-" Russ started to say.

Behind him Booth had carefully put Brennan's head in his lap so he had better acces to the back of her head. His fingers slid under her hair as he felt for injuries.

"He knocked her unconscious with something hard," he concluded when he reached the huge bump. "He bashed her head in. Look if he has a gun on him."

While Russ roughly searched Ortez's hands and pockets and completely ignored his protesting howls, Booth brushed the hair off Brennan's face and noticed the bruise on her jaw. He clenched his teeth as he asked God to do to Ortez all that was painful and nasty.

"What did you do to my sister? You're even less than an animal," Russ hissed.

"Russ!"

He turned around sharply and watched as Booth tenderly placed his sister's head back on the floor and stood up.

"Get him into the car. We have to get her to a hospital- the hotel. Let someone call the police for when we get there."

Russ nodded and Booth threw his handcuffs at him. Being as rough as possible Russ handcuffed Ortez and jerked him to his feet. They left the room with Ortez making a lot of noise, leaving Booth and an unconscious Brennan alone.

"I'm so sorry," Booth whispered as he knelt down beside her. "I'm so sorry," he repeated as he placed his arms under her knees and shoulders and lifted her from the hard, cold floor.

He stood with his Bones in his arms. Her arms hang limply beside her body and her head was tilted backwards. Booth carefully walked towards the door and carried her down the stairs. He was happy to see that Russ had left the doors open for him.

Booth was still holding her motionless form close to his body when he stepped into the car. Russ closed the door behind him and sat behind the wheel. Ortez was seated in the passenger's seat and his chin was resting on his chest. Apparently Russ had had enough of his whining and knocked him out.

"Let's go," Russ said curtly as he glanced at his sister through the mirror and put the car in rear.

* * *

The ride had been in silence. The only sound Booth wanted to hear was that of his partner breathing steadily. Finally, finally she was safe. Back in his arms where she belonged. He was sure she would have protested against his concerns for her if she hadn't been unconscious. He cast down his eyes to look at her beautiful face again. 

She looked angelic in the soft moonlight that caressed her delicate features. She was totally relaxed. Booth brushed some auburn tendrils of hair out of her face and couldn't help his hand lingering on the soft skin on her cheek as he touched it.

I could never do anything to hurt her, he thought. And he promised her he would make sure she would be safe from now on. He'd be her bodyguard 24/7. Yeah right... Like she'd ever let him do that...

Suddenly Brennan's brow furrowed and she swallowed.

"Booth..." she sighed weakly, her voice a raspy whisper.

"Temperance!"

Russ turned his head sharply.

"Is she awake?" he asked anxiously.

But her eyes only fluttered open for a moment in which she glanced around confusedly.

"Where..."

"In the car, Temperance. Russ is driving. He's here, too," Booth softly answered her unspoken question.

She seemed to want to nod but apparently the throbbing of the back of her skull stopped her. Booth saw her expression harden at the pain and he quickly but gently slid his hand into hers. She wrapped her fingers around it eagerly as if she was grateful for the support and he stroked his thumb soothingly over her skin.

When it came through that she was safe and mostly okay Brennan closed her eyes again and fell asleep as her head rested to Booth's shoulder and he protectively wrapped his arm around her. As if it were a reflex he kissed the top of her head. He really didn't care if she'd noticed it or not. It felt right.

Her free hand travelled up to his face and slid from his cheek to his neck where it stayed as if to hold him near.

Booth closed his eyes briefly at her touch and wished they could sit entangled like that for the rest of their lives.

"She's gone back to sleep," he told Russ and watched the miles go by outside the window.

* * *

Booth woke up at the sensation of the car coming to a halt. He quickly opened his eyes and a satisfied feeling came upon him as he found his hand still in hers and her body still pressed against his. 

"We're here. We're at the hotel," Russ announced. "I already called the cops. Explained the situation. They're on their way."

"Russ... thank you. Thanks for everything. Without you I don't know what would have-"

"You're welcome, Booth. I'll help you save my sister any time." Russ sighed. "Has she woken up yet?"

"No, she's sound asleep."

"Good. Let's keep it that way for as long as possibe. Her body needs to rest."

Booth noticed the look of sadness in Russ's eyes as he watched his sister comfortably sleeping against another man.

"Russ, if there's anything I can do for you, if there's anything you need," Booth started to say but Russ shook his head dismissively.

"You just make sure she's okay. You're a good man, Booth. Take care of her. Be her family."

"I will, don't worry," Booth answered sincerely. He had come to respect Brennan's brother. Russ Brennan wasn't an idiot anymore.

"I have to go. Tell her I love her and I'll get in touch," Russ said in a small voice as he tried to pull himself together. The last thing he wanted now was to leave his sister. But he had to. The police were on their way. Russ turned around and got out of the car to open Booth's door. Booth scooped Brennan up in his arms and stepped outside.

Russ opened the passenger door and pulled the still unconscious Ortez out. His heavy body fell to the ground with a thud.

"Goodbye, Russ. All the best."

"Goodbye, Booth. Goodbye, sis," Russ said and placed a kiss on her forehead before he turned around and got back into the car. The lights of the police cars loomed up from the darkness and Russ stepped on the gas and sped off.

* * *

"Bones," Booth said softly to the sleeping woman beside him on the bed. The ugly bruise on her jaw was in shrill contrast with the classy beauty of the rest of her face. 

"Temperance, wake up. I've got something for you," he tried again. She didn't stir. Booth hesitated before he tried again.

"Joy..."

Maybe it was simply because it was the third time he'd made a noise, maybe it was because the sound of this name pierced deeply into her soul, but Brennan's eyes fluttered open. She glanced around and then her gaze met Booth's.

"Hey. Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded her head slightly and noticed the throbbing of her head had faded.

"Are you?"

Booth smiled.

"I've got you back, haven't I?"

Brennan sighed and placed her hand atop of his. They looked at each other and needn't say anything. The simple gesture of her hand resting on his said enough.

Booth brought his free hand to his pocket and opened his fist as he held his hand with the retrieved object out to her.

"Look what I found," he said and grinned.

Brennan gasped and sat upstraight. She carefully took her mother's little dolphin from his hand and tumbled it between her fingers.

"Booth... Thank you," she said almost in awe.

Suddenly Booth leaned forward and pulled her into a hug.

"Booth!"

"You're welcome," he said in her hair as he tightened his grasp.

Brennan placed the dolphin on the duvet beside her and hugged him back but not as hard.

"Why are you hugging me?" she asked him. Not that she minded, not at all, but there didn't seem to be an obvious reason for his sudden affection.

"I got scared," he replied matter-of-factly, and Brennan remembered one of their car-conversations.

"I wish you wouldn't keep letting me hug you every time I get scared," she'd sighed. "You know what? I get scared, I'll hug you. Call you," Booth had answered and he hadn't been kidding.

A small smile spread across her features and she held him tighter to her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Booth's hand instinctively travelled up to her head and he stroked her curls lovingly.

"I promise you I'll try not to get kidnapped again," Brennan said as she snuggled up against him some more. She felt wonderfully safe and warm in his arms.

"I might just take you up on that," he smiled. God, she felt so good in his arms. They just fit perfectly.

"You really should."

After a little while Brennan slowly pulled back from his embrace and looked at him intently. Booth awaited her hint as to what she wanted him to do as he drowned in the brilliantly blue mirrors of her soul.

Suddenly she leaned in and kissed him. The moment their lips connected it was as if electricity sprang from their touch and both of them longed for the other to deepen their kiss. But neither of them did.

Just as Booth, being driven by the advice Russ had given him in the car, had gathered the courage to do so she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she said awkwardly.

"Me too." The most stupidious reply he could have given her.

"Listen, Booth-" she started to apologize but he willed her to stop talking. What have I done, she thought. He'll leave... everyone leaves me.

"No, Temperance. I was out of line. I took advantage of you. I'm sorry," he told her sincerely.

"I don't want to do this unless you're absolutely sure. I know I am, but...," his heart twisted at the sight of the tears in her eyes and he could see straight into her soul. She was afraid, panicked that she'd done something horribly wrong by kissing him. She cursed herself for letting rationality go and act on impulse. She cursed herself for letting him get so close and Booth remembered what Russ had said. This woman had abandonment issues.

"I want this, Booth," she uttered in a small but determined voice.

Booth locked her gaze to see if she was being serious. Her eyes pleaded with him to love her as slowly but steadily all hesitation drained from them. She was willing to give him a chance.

"I won't leave you," he assured her as he cupped her healthy cheek with his hand and caressed her skin with his thumb. Brennan rested her head in his hand but held his gaze.

"That being said, where were we?" Booth grinned. A smile broke through her sad expression and she placed her hands on his strong shoulders. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and it was one of those moments where it seemed so appropriate to kiss each other.

Booth placed his forefinger under her chin, raising her face to his. He felt the softness of her lips brush his and they got used to the feel of one another. Brennan pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes were closed so she could only feel. Booth buried his hands in her soft curls and moved them to her face, careful not to touch the bruise on her jaw.

When they finally deepened their kiss Booth was sure the emotion that raced through his veins was love. Brennan tilted her head to the side so he could gain better access to her mouth. The love went from his tongue to hers and raced through her veins, as well.

His hands roamed up her waist and back and they kissed passionately.

Through their kiss Booth made clear and Brennan understood that they would protect each other, that they loved each other, that they were family.

Her lips felt as if they were on fire and she couldn't stop kissing him. It was the most liberating, most satisfying thing she'd ever done.

He was making sure he wouldn't miss his chance of kissing the woman he loved. How could he ever describe what he felt? They just worked, they were right, they fit.

The mere proximity of each other was overwhelming and expressed itself through their eager touches.

After awhile they had to pull back to catch their breath but only their mouths disconnected for a second, their foreheads were still touching. A meaningful smile spread across their lips.

"Let's do that again," Booth said with a naughty glimmering in his eyes.

Before he was able to finish his sentence properly, Brennan had swung her arms around his shoulders again and found his lips.

At last she felt completely comfortable, utterly at ease and cared for. She didn't have to shield anything from him anymore. The box around her heart had opened.

At last Booth held his Bones in his arms and kissed her, felt her, connected with her. The only woman he loved, the only woman he truly loved, the one he loved everything about.

He enveloped her in his arms and they were lost in each other, lost in their kiss.

And safe, at last.

The End 


End file.
